GOING BACK TO YESTERDA 4 in the series
by Corellian Maid
Summary: Han Solo and Chewbacca reteam to haul cargo again


GOING BACK TO YESTERDAY # 4 In the series.

The beeping signal on the lounge computer console sounded and Han Solo put down

his drink and slowly ambled to the cockpit, his boots scuffing along the metal plates. Chewbacca followed behind. After settling in his pilot's seat and changing settings to manual flying he commented.

"Coming up on Tatooine."

Chewbacca gave a short 'woof'.

"Same old dust ball." Han muttered, viewing the hazy brown planet from the cockpit. "Wonder if it's changed much after all these years?"

("Won't have Jabba to worry about this time.") Chewbacca said.

Han smiled, remembering both fond and unwelcomed memories as he steered toward Mos Eisley. "Just hope nobody's taken his place."

Guiding the _Falcon_ with practiced ease, Han flew into the docking port of Mos Eisley and

set the _Falcon_ down in Bay 94 . After securing the ship, he and Chewbacca disembarked and

Han went to find a port officer. Other pilots, droids and some unrecognizable entities passed the Corellian on his search. Finally locating an officer, Han reported the necessary information about himself and his ship. "Could you have a mechanic check out my ship…we had a little trouble on the way here. Just let me know if there are any repairs or parts needed. My partner and I will be at the Mos Eisley Cantina." The male officer nodded and made notes on his data pad, glancing up at the bandolier wearing Wookiee standing behind the pilot.

Wending their way through the streets of the spaceport town, the pair passed booths,

sales wagons, water haulers and milling other citizens; dry dust scuffing up from

their footsteps. Talk, yells, laughter, screams and other town sounds floated on the sweltering daytime air as a few children played in the area. Han's thoughts going to Ben as he glanced at the children and glad to know that his son and wife were safe and well cared for.

"Here, Chewie." Han stopped in front of the Cantina. Standing just inside the entrance, Han waited for his eyesight to adjust to the darkened interior, not realizing many eyes were assessing

him as well. Walking further into the Cantina, Han commented under his breath. "Looks

even worse than when we were here last." Then, surveying the patrons…pilots…barflies,

cargo haulers, mechanics and street women through the smoky haze, Han said. "Rails of Hell, Chewie, did we ever look that young, cocky and stupid?" He shook his head, a world of

living and experience behind him and commented. "Some of these won't even be alive

this time next year."

Chewbacca gave a low, understanding growl.

"Go find a table. I'll get us a drink." Han told his partner. Then, hand on his blaster;

no trust for these young ones, made his way to the bar. Nudging into a space,

Han's lips spread into a smile of recognition. "Wukur…that you?" The bulky bartender

turned, sneered at the comment and turned back to mixing a drink, then just as quickly

swiveled back again… "Han Solo?" Han's smile widened. "That's right. Been a long time

hasn't it?"

The bartender gave a snide chuckle placing his hands on the bar in front of the Corellian. "Never thought I'd see _you_ in here again."

"How about a couple of your specials for me and Chewie?" Han motioned over his shoulder in

the direction where Chewbacca should be as he laid credits on the bar in payment.

Wukur stared at Han for moments longer…. "Alright." Then turned to fill the order.

Han waited, viewing more of the interior while the other patrons jostled him, talking

and gesturing to each other.

"Here you are." The bartender placed one drink on the bar and handed the pilot the other.

As Han reached for the glass, Wukur struck out with a powerful, meaty-fisted blow to

Han's left jaw sending him careening backwards, falling against a table; bottles and

glasses crashing to the floor. Han regained his footing, hand to his face checking for bleeding, then stumbled back to the bar.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"For not paying the last time you were here. You still owe me eighty-four credits!"

"I paid! Threw credits on the bar when I left!" Han insisted.

"I'm talking about the mess you left with Greedo…had to pay someone to clean it up

and remove what was left of him out of the bar."

Angrily, Han reached into his pocket, withdrew credits, counted out eighty-four and throwing them on the bar, took the drinks and left to find Chewbacca.

Wukur nodded, wiping a glass with a not too clean towel… "That booth never did

smell right after that." He muttered watching Han make his way to a table.

"Here, Chewie." Han said as he placed the glass in front of his partner and plopped down

in the seat opposite his partner.

("What happened to you?") Chewbacca asked, noting the now swelling and darkening bruise on Han's cheek just below his left eye."

Han gave a wry smile. "That's Wukur's ' _Welcome back.'_ " The Wookiee shook his head, couldn't anything happen normally to his friend.

The two sipped their drinks and watched the coming and goings of the bar patrons; others entering just as young and trying to be tough looking.

Out of the corner of Han's eye, he noticed a young, basic armor clad Novusian approaching

their table. He shifted in his seat and unsnapping the restraining strap on his blaster, let his hand linger there and nodded, almost unnoticeably, to Chewbacca.

The man lifted both hands in a 'I mean you no harm' gesture and walked slowly up to the table.

Han gave him a cool 'once over'…white hair, round face, white eyes; a breathing pack attached to his throat, over long arms, two legs and dressed in common clothes except for the basic armor.

"Heard the bartender call you 'Han Solo'. He stated in universal standard.

Han nodded.

"I've heard about you most of my life, your association with the Rebellion and the war."

See you still have some battle marks." He pointed to Han's blue/purple cheek.

"That's from a _friend_." Han replied. "The Rebellion and war were over several years ago."

Then nodded to the man to have a seat.

He sat next to Chewbacca, then looking up, scooted farther away. Han smiled.

"He won't hurt you, unless you beat him at holo chess, then he'll pull your arms off."

The man blinked, then caught on to the tease.

Strange to find you here, on Tatooine. You on a mission?

Han gazed at the young man, being that nosy and asking questions in this place could

get him killed very quickly, but he looked pretty harmless.

"Looking to do some commercial hauling."

'That's what I do, hauling…just making a refueling stop."

"What are you carrying?" Han asked, running his forefinger around the rim of his empty

glass.

"Forma-cron. Building material for a new colony on Viakinnou."

"Need any more help?"

"Sure do, the contractors are wanting to get the settlements up and the citizens moved

before the solar windstorm season starts."

"How do I get in touch with those contractors?"

The young man reached into his pants pocket and drew out a data pad. " Here's the

com-link frequency. You can contact one called Attix.

Han noted the numbers. "I'll do that. Thanks. And you're who?"

"Steb Witcher."

"You have a family, Steb?"

"Have a father and mother and a sister. I'm not married."

"Let an 'old soldier' give you a little advice." Han began. "Be wary of places like this

cantina. An honest hauler can get in a lot of trouble in a short matter of time. And don't

ask too many questions and don't tell a lot about yourself."

The young man nodded and scooted out of the seat, "I have a schedule to keep. Glad I got a chance to talk with you. Maybe I'll see you later on if you start hauling with us. Would sure like

to hear some of your stories about the Rebellion and the war"

Han smiled grimly… "Those aren't any bedtime stories." The young man gave a salute

as he headed out of the Cantina.

"Well, Chewie, "Han took a deep breath, " let's go see about the ship and give this guy a call. Maybe we can start our first legitimate haul. Then I can let Leia know what we are doing and where we will be if she needs us."

MORE TO COME


End file.
